liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fiamma da Direita
Novel=thumb|450px |-|Anime=thumb|236px Características Pessoais Nome: Fiamma da Direita Títulos: Aquele que pode salvar o mundo, Aquele que se assemelha á Miguel, Aquele que está acima de Deus. Idade: Desconhecida Sexo: Masculino Espécie: Humano Classificações: Mago, Líder da Destra de Deus, Líder da Igreja. Obra: To Aru Majutsu no Index Aliados: *'Ollerus' *'Vento' *'Acqua' *'Terra' Inimigos: *'Aleister Crowley' *'Kamijou Touma' (Temporário) Descrição: Fiamma é um jovem de corpo esbelto, olhos dourados e cabelos ruivos, que veste um simples fato vermelho. Ele sempre é visto com uma expressão calma e calculista e um leve sorriso. Depois que seus planos fracassam, ele observa para Aleister Crowley que sua expressão deve ter sido a mesma que a de Aleister mostra: indiferença fria. Sobre Fiamma da Direita era o líder da destra de Deus, o grupo mais poderoso da Igreja Católica Romana. Embora introduzido mais tarde na série original, ele causou um grande impacto na história. Ele iniciou uma série de eventos que causariam inquietação em áreas-chave em todo o mundo e é a principal causa da Terceira Guerra Mundial, fazendo dele o principal antagonista da série original Toaru Majutsu no Index. Seus poderes são tais que ele pode literalmente ser comparado a forças inteiras, como a Igreja Católica Romana e a cidade acadêmica. Após sua derrota nas mãos de Kamijou Touma, ele se dedica a proteger o mundo protegido por Touma. Mais tarde, ele se junta a Ollerus para impedir o Deus Mágico Othinus, que se tornou ativo novamente como resultado da guerra que Fiamma da Direita causou em primeiro lugar. Mentalidade Personalidade: Ele é uma pessoa arrogante, egocêntrica e sarcástica, com muitos objetivos, mas não é inerentemente mau, pois quer salvar o mundo com seu poder, acreditando verdadeiramente que pode conseguir um bem absoluto com seus planos. Ele constantemente zomba dos poderes de seus oponentes porque eles não são páreo para seus próprios poderes divinos. Ele é descrito como um homem solitário e isolado, agravado pelo fato de que (originalmente) apenas vê o resto da humanidade em suas raízes como consumido por raiva, ressentimento e ciúmes. Seu padrão de fala corresponde à sua arrogância, pois Fiamma usa o pronome japonês "Ore-sama" para se referir a si mesmo, significando "The Glorious Me" - um traço linguístico usado no idioma japonês para transmitir extrema grosseria e arrogância ao discurso de um personagem padrões. Devido a certas linguísticas, as traduções de japonês para inglês não podem transmitir isso corretamente sem trocar todas as instâncias de "I" Fiamma of the Right por "The Glorious Me". Moral: Neutro Caótico | Bondoso Preferência Sexual: Heterossexual Objetivos: Salvar o Mundo | Proteger o Mundo. Gostos: Nada importante. Inteligência: Extremamente-Elevado (Fiamma é líder da maior força da Igreja Caótica, alémde ter organizado e causado a Terceira Guerra Mundial, manipulando várias potências mundiais, extremamente conhecedor de magia e considerado uma ameaça por Aleister quando viu a coisa invisível.) Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D | 3D Status Existencial: Material | Material Ataque: Multicontinental (Fiamma citou que pode secar todos os Oceanos do Mundo, além de destruir Continentes com um toque), Maior (A Santa Direita pode matar e lidar com qualquer coisa apenas tocando, ela não bate com mais força, ou mais com menos força, apenas utiliza o necessário para lidar com a situação). | Planeta (Após absorver o IB de Kamijou Touma, Fiamma citou que poderia transformar o mundo em pó) Defesa: Multicontinental (Igual ao seu ataque) | Planeta (Igual ao seu ataque) Velocidade: Mais Rápido que a Luz (É provavelmente o Mago mais poderoso do mundo. A Santa direita o protege de golpes capazes vindos do espaço, como um Laser de um Satélite.) | Mais Rápido que a Luz (Lutou com Othinus) Força: Possivelmente EN (Sustentou a Estrela de Belém sozinho) Vigor: Elevado Alcance: Centenas de Km's Fraquezas Físicas: Não Possui. Fraquezas Psicológicas: Entrou em Pânico após ver a Criatura Invisível, demostrando um fraco para indução do medo. Variações: Guerra Mundial | Pós Fusão com IB Poderes Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Golpe Fatal, Capacidade para Burlar a Durabilidade, Amplificação de Status, Criação, Telepatia, Telecinese, Voo, Teletransporte, Manipulação da Mente, Manipulação Elementar, Absorção (Tipo 4, 6), Manipulação Material, Necromancia, Selamento, Cura, Criação de Milagres, Remoção de Campo de Batalha, Manipulação de Energia, Manipulação da Alma, Invocação, Magia. Parafernália * Controle de Index: Depois de adquirir o controlador da Index, Fiamma resolveu o problema que ele tinha com as armas direitas se desintegrando lentamente no ar a cada uso, limitando o número de vezes que ele poderia usá-lo seguidamente. Além disso, usando o controle, ele pode acessar o conhecimento de seus grimórios e até fazer com que ela lance mágica para ele, que virá do controle. Técnicas Especiais Santa Direita: A personificação do poder da Mão Direita no cristianismo, que Fiamma da Direita afirma ter o poder de criar milagres e destruir completamente todo o mal. O poder em si está alinhado com o Arcanjo Miguel. A Santa Direita deriva seu poder da proeminência que a mão direita tem na tradição cristã, na qual vários milagres, rituais e tradições são realizados usando a mão direita. A força da Santa Direita depende das necessidades da Fiamma da Direita e do inimigo que está diante dele - logo, a Santa Direita simplesmente derrota o que quer que seja atingido com a quantidade precisa de força necessária, nem mais nem menos. A Santa Direita se manifesta como uma mão miraculosa que aparece como a garra de um pássaro malformado que parece estar saindo do ombro direito da Fiamma da direita. *'Milagre': Pode usar qualquer simbolismo mágico que tenha algo a ver com a mão direita: o Arcanjo Miguel derruba Lúcifer e seus anjos caídos com a mão direita, o Filho de Deus cura os doentes com a mão direita e é necessário registrar as bíblias com a mão direita, além de muitos outros. *'Tudo Termina': Esse ataque destrói tudo o que toca sem nenhuma força destrutiva. A força de ataque é o necessário para destruir um alvo - se o alvo for a humanidade, ele pode ser destruído pela vida, mas não destruirá o planeta. A potência máxima mostrada era continental. *'Automaticidade': A Santa Direita tem uma função que lhe permite direcionar automaticamente qualquer coisa que considere uma ameaça. Isso foi demonstrado quando um laser de satélite da AC atirou em Fiamma do nada, e a sagrada direita bloqueou o laser e destruiu o satélite quando Fiamma acenou com o braço. Fiamma não tinha como saber que o laser foi disparado contra ele, nem sabia onde estava localizado o satélite orbital que disparou no laser. Portanto, a explicação lógica para isso é que a Direita Sagrada tem a capacidade de direcionar ameaças automaticamente, que nem mesmo a Fiamma pode conhecer. *'O Golpe que Alcança Tudo Quando Balançado': Esse ataque se entrega bem próximo ao alvo, sem nenhuma velocidade, permitindo que ele se mova e ataque em qualquer lugar e qualquer coisa à vontade. É essencialmente teletransporte. *'Espada de Fogo': Ele pode produzir uma espada do tamanho de 30 a 40 km feita de chamas. Lamia.png|'Flame Sword' 964aa381f7cdbbfd7523be33d430d04251f27576 hq.jpg|'Invocando Index' Anigif.gif|'Santa Direita' Categoria:To Aru Majutsu no Index Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Animes Categoria:Personagens de Novel Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Secundários Categoria:Necromantes Categoria:Seladores Categoria:Invocadores Categoria:Criadores Categoria:OHK Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Amplificadores de Status Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Voadores Categoria:Telecinetas Categoria:Usuários de BFR Categoria:Teletransportadores Categoria:Classe B/5 Categoria:Classe C/1 Categoria:Absorvedores Categoria:Personagens de Mangás